Years and Years of Waiting
by supersmashkingdomhearts9902
Summary: For forty-years she waits...for forty-years she is trapped...for forty-years she has no home. All Katie has is the sea, and her fellow crew mates. Her mind constantly goes back to that night. And when it isn't on that night, she wonders the ship, praying for salvation. Praying for release...praying for freedom...


**A/N: I'm a big Ghost Ship fan, but an even bigger Emily Browning fan! This is only a one-shot, that probably may or may not get reviews. In fact depending how it goes, it possibly could become a story. But I don't want to get my hopes up just yet? It's an old movie, but my love for it is still the same. So please, if you just so happen to be reading this…please review! It would mean so much. Thanks everyone, enjoy…**

* * *

**Years and Years of Waiting **

_**Katie ~**_

"Katie you stupid, stupid girl what the hell were you thinking? I'll tell you what you were thinking, you weren't!" Jack Ferriman screamed at the top of his lungs, making me wince at the sound of his voice.

"Why? Because you never think, you're stupid enough to think you can stop me!" He screamed at me, as he paced back and forth in my room. I sat in my brown, broken down sofa chair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just they looked so scared, and I've been so lonely. I was only trying to make friends, I didn't mean to-" Unfortunately I was cut off by an angered Jack, he just wouldn't stop screaming.

"Lonely?" Jack scoffed, shaking his head as he continued. "Do you even realize how selfish you sound? I already allow you to speak with Paolo and the Captain himself! I don't have to do that Katie. Believe me Katie if I could, I would make your life a living hell!"

"_You already have."_ I thought to myself, but on the outside I just continued to stare down at my shoes. My hands were clasped together on my lap, and I gently rocked myself back and forth. Most would assume I was praying, but in reality I was tuning him out. I knew that he hated seeing me pray, which is exactly why I do it.

"Katie, are you listening to me? You little bitch! Are you listening to me? Look at me Katie! Look at me when I speak to you!" Jack screamed as I closed my eyes shut, and rocked myself even faster.

"_I'm free of sin, I'm free of sin, I'm free of sin, and I'm not like the others. I'm unmarked, I'm unmarked, I'm unmarked, and I'm not like the others."_ I continued to tell myself, placing my hands over my ears. His screaming got louder, but I knew no matter how loud he screamed that he couldn't hurt me. The worst he could do to me was scare me out of my mind. He could maybe show me an image of a horrible monster, but that was it.

In a few minutes he had disappeared, and I was all by myself. I looked up to see how I was all alone, I took joy in that. It was an odd thing to say but I took comfort in being alone, and I comfort in loneliness itself. My eyes were a bit watery from all the curse words he had thrown at me, he called me horrible things but I tried my best to ignore him.

"_Don't you ever let that man put you down Katie. He's a bad man, and someday he'll get what's intended for him. In the meantime, how about you help me make a new dress for a client?"_ I could already hear my mother's voice. Oh how I longed for my mother's touch, or to see her smile one more time.

"I miss you mother." I whispered aloud, as tears started forming in my eyes.

"Katie, are you okay?" A voice called out, most people would've been taken off guard by someone just popping in like that. I however had gotten used to it. Besides, only three people ever visited me.

"Paolo," I started as I looked up to see my bodyguard standing in front of me "I'm fine really."

"Katie how on Earth can you be fine, if you're crying?" Paolo questioned, his voice was like music to my ears. He usually tried to act his best around me, but I knew how he truly felt about me. Jack himself had told me that Paolo feels like he failed me for never protecting me.

"It's nothing Paolo, it's just…" I had to think of a lie, and I had to think of one fast "I miss my grandmother. It's times like these where she would hold me in her arms, and cradle me until I feel asleep. Now I can hardly remember what she looks like."

It hadn't completely been a lie, most of it was true. I did dearly miss my grandmother, and my grandfather- I hadn't seen them in years. I owed a lot to my grandparents, for they had practically raised me. Looking back on everything, and reminiscing on the past I could still picture them in my head as they waved goodbye. The Antonia Graza had set sail, and they hadn't stopped waving until I was out of their sight. I myself also hadn't stopped waving, until they were also out of my sight.

"I'm sorry Katie, I wish I could tell you that you'll see them soon but I can't lie to you. I myself would like to believe, that everything will turn out perfect. But in reality it won't ever turn out perfect, we're stuck here. We're stuck in this, this…" I admired Paolo's honesty. I had grown tired of the Captain telling me, I'd see my loved ones soon. As Paolo searched for a word, I already knew a word as to what exactly the Antonia Graza was.

"Prison…" I replied idly, but I had actually meant to say another word. My grandparents once spoke of a place called Purgatory. It's a place where the dead are trapped among the living. I assumed that this ship had become such a place.

"A prison, yes- we're stuck on this prison but our misery doesn't end here." Paolo told me in disgust as he continued. "It's all Jack's dame fault! I knew we should've never rescued him from the Lorelei. There's a reason he was the only survivor, he probably murdered everyone on that ship."

"Paolo please we don't know that. Besides we shouldn't be talking bad about him, he already hates me. So please, just stop acting like we can change the past?" I begged, looking up into his eyes with an expression of pure sorrow on my face. It was true Jack Ferriman, or Mr. Ferriman as he prefers me to call him- hated me. You see I'm not marked like all the other souls on the boat. The mark is a sign of their sin, since I'm missing this 'said' mark it makes me hard to control.

"I'm sorry Katie. I know how hard he is on you. But I just want you to know, that you don't have to worry about him hurting you. You're free from his mark, and therefore you're free from his touch." Paolo explained, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that it dawned on him.

"Katie, did Jack scream at you earlier? Is that why you were crying, because he yelled at you?" He questioned, as he made strict eye contact with me. Tears formed in my eyes, as I nodded in reply.

"Jack yelled at me because I had talked to the group of men, who came on the ship earlier. I was telling them to go, and to flee while they could. But they didn't listen to me Paolo. I was screaming, begging, and pleading for them to go and never look back." I explained the scenario, and then decided I'd share my guilt and anger with him as well.

"But their greed always seems to tune out my warnings. Now they're dead and it's all, my fault. But of course that didn't stop Jack from calling me stupid, and scolding me for trying to communicate." I explained, as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Katie please don't blame yourself, it's not your fault people are greedy." Paolo told me with a faint smile, but I simply shook my head. I had to admit he had a point. But every time I watched new people die, I felt as if it were my fault and my fault alone. After all I was the only one who could communicate with them.

"I suppose you're right, but I still feel responsible. They were being so distant though. Every time they saw me, they simply screamed in horror and ran. I think their names were David, Cameron, and Phil. However David and Cameron were the first to die, then Phil was taken out of thin air. I hadn't even seen it, usually I watch as they are helplessly taken but not with Phil." I explained as I remembered the three men, who had come onboard earlier that day.

"I hate how you have all this pressure on your shoulders. You're only a child Katie, you're a little girl and you should be-" I cut him off right there, because he had already answered his question.

"And that's exactly why I have all this pressure on my shoulders, Paolo. That's the same reason why Jack hates me most of all." I explained, I don't think Paolo truly understands how I felt about all of this.

"Every time I try to help someone, or warn them of how dangerous this ship really is…there he is. Jack is constantly scaring me at every turn, and chasing me away when I get close enough to communicate with anyone who comes here." I told him, feeling absolutely flustered by all of it.

"You're right and I apologize, Katie. I truly am sorry for talking as if you have a choice in all of this. You're only using the fact that you're unmarked to your advantage, in order to save us all. It just hurts to see a little girl, taking on so much responsibility." He said as he sat down next to me, letting out a rather worried sigh.

I turned over a bit to face him, "That's okay I mean someday we'll be free. Someday we'll be in heaven, and I'll be able to see my grandfather again."

An expression which was filled with guilt appeared on Paolo's face, "I didn't know he'd passed away. When did that happen?"

"A few days ago, he passed away in his sleep. My grandparents felt awful because they hadn't held me tighter the last time they saw me. My grandfather died of heartache that night. It feels awful knowing these things, but at the same time it gives me something to look forward to." I told him, acting as if I had forgotten where Jack was actually taking us. But that too was impossible, it was impossible to forget with Jack constantly reminding me.

"I'm sorry Katie. Your grandfather was a good men, he gave me strict instructions the day we left Italy. I can still hear his voice in my head, he told me to treat you right and that I should protect you at all costs. I remember joking around by telling him I'd take a bullet for you if necessary. He had a wonderful sense of humor. You were a very lucky girl, to have him as your grandfather." Paolo explained, as I noticed the glimmer in his eye vanish. It was soon replaced by a dark shade of grief, and guilt.

"I know I was…I still am even in death. To be honest with you, that's why I'm so close with the Captain. That night he took me by the hand to dance, it made me feel so special. My grandfather would've done something like that to me at a family reunion, when he could tell I was bored. I felt like I was back in Italy with my grandfather." I explained as I reminisced, on the day I died.

"I'm sorry Katie! I should've been there for you. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight for a moment. It's just you were so happy with the Captain, I thought you were perfectly safe. I had gone downstairs to fetch something from my room. I'm not even sure what it was, but next thing I know those men barged into my room and tried to pin me to the floor." He explained, shuttering at the memory.

"Paolo, please don't blame yourself for what happened. How could you known that Jack was planning on killing us all? You should just be thankful that the Captain did what he did in order to protect me." I reasoned with him, and then decided I'd lie to help him feel better.

"Besides I hardly remember any of it. I don't remember my death, or the people being split in half. What I do remember is seeing that look of fear on your face. I was so scared and worried…Paolo you were my only friend on this ship, besides the Captain." I lied, hoping I had put his heart at ease. The truth was I remembered everything to the last detail. I remember seeing all the bodies, and all the blood. I remember being carried off the ground by those men, and how they forced me into my room. And if anything I especially remembered being hung, for my oxygen had run out slowly. I was pleading and begging, but they simply smirked confidently.

Paolo quickly spoke up, "Do you remember the way you described the Antonia Graze the first day we were on it? Remember how excited and happy you were?"

"Yes I do!" I exclaimed, and then decided I'd tell him exactly how I felt.

"I mean how could I not been so happy, and excited? When my grandparents waved goodbye to me that day, I felt thrilled to be on the boat. After all the ship was my playground, it was oh so beautiful. I was the only child on board, so it was obvious that you and the Captain took special care of me. Usually I wasn't fond of being with strangers, but I felt so safe and happy with you two by my side." I expressed, it had to be the most honest thing I've told Paolo since he came to visit me today.

"You always were a happy, little girl Katie." Paolo smiled, pinching my cheeks. I then noticed how a serious expression was painted on his face.

"That's why you're the only one who's able to get away. You aren't damned, you're safe and I know how at times you hate that. But you need to realize there are souls who would kill to be you." He explained, showing me the palm of his hand.

I had never starred or even noticed that Paolo was marked. I knew that everyone on the boat, besides me had a mark but I never asked Paolo.

"I didn't know you were marked." I lied, trying to make it look like I saw Paolo as someone who was oh so innocent and charming. Well, half of that was true I did find him to be charming but not innocent. For if Paolo was innocent he too, would also not have the mark. Nevertheless he was kind and genuinely cared for me.

"That's sweet of you to say Katie, but sadly I am. Go ahead, look at the mark of my sin. It's okay, I won't hurt you." He reassured me, putting his hand in front of my face. I stared directly at the palm of his hand.

I gulped down my fear, when I realized what it was "Isn't that the pocket knife, they killed you with? How on Earth is that sinful? How on Earth are you sinful?"

"Katie I don't think you truly comprehend this 'mark' theory. You see you aren't marked with an image of your sin, but an image of what killed you that night. Why do you think Francesca has a mark of a hook on her hand?" He explained, and suddenly I understood what all this marked by sin meant.

"Oh well I suppose, I under-" I was suddenly cut off, for Jack quickly appeared in my room.

Jack immediately turned to Paolo, and with a threatening tone spoke "Get out of here! I need to talk to Katie…alone. And it's not like you can protect her. Heck, you couldn't even do that while you were alive."

"Shut up! The reason I couldn't protect her, is because you and your dame crew killed us! I already broke my promise while I was alive, I'm not going to do in death so you-" Paolo quickly fell to his knees, while Jack simply stared at him with a smug smirk.

In a few minutes I saw Paolo squirming on the floor, in pure and utter agony. It looked like the mark on his hand was burning, I could've sworn I saw smoke coming from it but I wasn't sure.

"Stop it Jack! Stop it, he was only stating the truth! You did kill us all, and you ruined our lives! So just leave him alone, please?" I begged, almost pleading as I looked into Jack's eyes trying to be as brave as possible.

"Fine, I guess I'll let him crawl back into the hell hole he came from." A triumphant smirk appeared on his face, I knew that something horrible was about to happen.

"I'm sorry Katie, I am so sorry." Paolo whispered, and right before my eyes he vanished from my room.

I gulped down my fear, because I was now all alone with a killer. He was the reason for that bloody massacre. I quickly began to play with my hands, as I squeezed my fingers into my palm. I did this to constantly remind myself that I wasn't damned like the others. Jack had no control over me. He couldn't inflict pain on me like he did to Paolo. The worst he could do was shape shift into something demon looking, but that's when I have to be as brave as possible.

"Finally he's gone! And I thought he'd never leave, but turns out I was wrong." Jack complained in a whiny tone, as he paced back and forth. From left to right, I began to grow more and more anxious with every breath he took.

"What do you want Jack? I told you, I would stop meddling in your work. All I ask for in return is for you to stop visiting. Whenever you're around me, I feel…_cold._" I told him in a bitter tone. Although I was just trying to get rid of him- there was something about Jack that made me feel frigid.

"Cold," he scoffed at my words and unfortunately he continued on "and here I am thinking I was starting to gain some control over you. It's because you're so innocent, and pure that I can't hurt you. And although, I know I can't lay a finger on you that doesn't mean I won't try."

I began to panic at his last threat. I turned on heel, and then yelled at the top of my lungs "Get away from me Jack! Just leave me alone, and stop following me! You already took my life… I have nothing else to give you! Please, just stop?"

* * *

I closed my eyes shut, and in a few moments I was no longer in my room. I found myself on the main deck. It's exactly where the Captain and everyone else died, that horrible night.

Everything happened so fast, it was all so fatal. I remember thinking I'd never see anyone again, but if only I had known that I'd be trapped with the same people for years and years. It's been only about 29 years, and we're still out at sea. I know exactly where Jack wants to take us…hell.

I shuttered at the thought, for it truly was a horrible thing to think of. Unfortunately it was true, I've heard…whispers. The good thing about all this waiting is that Jack can't take us until he has a certain number, of souls. That's why he's constantly dragging more living people on to the ship. He uses their greed for gold to lure them here, and then he kills them on the boat. It gives him more souls to take down under. It's horrible being stuck on this boat though.

Jack won't let us sleep, he won't let us rest, and he hardly allows any of my crewmates to wonder. Only a few spirits are allowed to walk through the ship, like the Captain and Paolo. Also sometimes Francesca sings in the ball room but she doesn't like me. She looks at me like I'm some kind of pest and I look at her, like she's a killer- which she is.

My train of thought was cut off, by the sound of the ocean waves. When I crashed back into reality, I quickly walked over to the railing of the boat. I leaned up against it, and stared at the soothing ocean waves. I felt as that fresh ocean breeze, blew against me gently. The smell of sea water reminded me of my mother, her name was Marina. She was a dress maker in New York, and sometimes whenever I was upset she'd let me help her make a dress for a client. Of course I'd only do the little things like get the material, or measure certain things. Mother always took care of the physical work like the sewing.

"I miss you mother…" I whispered to myself, knowing that I'd never be able to see my mother again. I felt as tears began to roll down my cheeks, and then I suddenly felt the presence of a man there. I prayed that it wasn't Jack, here to ruin my moment.

As I looked over my shoulder, I could see the Captain by my side. A sigh of relief came from my mouth, as I tried to wipe the tears from my face. He only spoke Italian and yet he reminded more of my grandfather with each and every passing day.

"Katie, why are you crying? Paolo told me that you might be in need of a hand to hold. I'm not sure what I expected, but I know I didn't expect to see you crying. Was it that man again…did he scream at you?" The Captain questioned in Italian. Although he didn't speak English, and I didn't speak Italian we both understood each other.

My grandmother had taught me how to understand Italian, but I had never gotten around to actually speaking it. I suppose the same went for the Captain, he understood but didn't speak English.

"Uh-huh, he screamed at me and called me that _b_-word." I explained I didn't feel comfortable saying such foul language. Mother taught me to always stay elegant yet innocent, and in the long run that is exactly what saved me from being marked.

"Do not worry Katie. All will turn out fine in the end. Soon he will be the one burning in hell, while we rest peacefully in the afterlife." He lied to me, as hopeful as I'd like to be I knew that there was nothing that could stop any of this. However did you see hear that? The Captain lied to me, but like most lies…he had lied to protect me.

I simply nodded in reply as I looked down at the ocean waves. It all seemed oh so relaxing, and I would've given anything to go for a dip. I haven't gone swimming in years, and the worst part is that I was constantly around water. The pool was haunted as ever, either it was empty and infested with rodents and insects. Or, it's filled with all the blood of my crewmates who were shot. Besides it's impossible for me to go swimming as a ghost, I'd simply sink to the bottom.

"_Then again, you'd never tried it? How would you know?"_ I asked myself, but then remembered how there was no water in the pool. So even if I could- I would but I can't no matter, how bad I want to.

"Katie we should probably go back inside. He doesn't like it when we're outside. He thinks we're plotting against him. Which we should be but there's no need Katie, like I said he will be the one burning in the end." The Captain explained, while letting out a sigh of relief. That's when I realized that the whole time he'd been in my life, never once did I learn his name. I never even called him 'Mr.' we would just, talk?

"Okay, but I'm just worried that-" Suddenly I was cut off when I felt the grip of a hand, grasping on to my leg. I watched as an expression of pure horror, and worry appeared on the Captain's face.

"Please, you must help me get away from-" Again I was cut off, because I felt as the hand immediately dragged me down. I let out an extremely loud scream, in fact I screamed at the top of my lungs just like Paolo instructed. I didn't feel myself going through the floor or anything. In fact it felt like I was flying. One moment I was on the main deck, the next I wasn't.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again I was in my room. Not only was I in my room, but I was sitting on the floor of my room. In front of me was Jack, and on his face was a smug smile. Again that icy cold feeling took over, and I didn't feel safe at all. I had no idea that he could touch me, so knowing that he could was enough to fill my whole being with pure shock. If there were two things I was sure of it was one, he couldn't hurt me and two, just because he couldn't that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"Katie, I'm so glad you came here to join me. I had a feeling you'd just fall into place." Jack said trying to make a pun, I simply picked myself up and acted as if I was wiping the dust off my dress.

He chuckled at my attempts, of trying to act like a lady "Why look at you Katie Harwood. Always trying to act like a perfect lady…after all, that is what mommy taught you."

Suddenly I grew defensive, and with all the power I had inside of me I was able to whisper "Don't you dare talk about my mother."

"What was that Katie, I don't think I caught that?" He questioned, mocking me like a good pest would. But Jack Ferriman wasn't just a pest. He was a monster who I couldn't wait, to get away from.

"I said to not speak of my mother that way. In fact, don't ever speak of my parents! You don't even know them, and thank God you don't because they probably would've hated you." I spoke up as I made the foolish mistake of looking into his eyes. Immediately I saw something despicably horrible, it truly was what everyone said was a demon. A creature so horrific, which words themselves can't even describe what I saw. It's almost hard to believe that after seeing what was in Jack's eyes, that Jack himself was also an evil spirit.

I quickly looked back down at my feet. Sometimes if what he said really hurt, I'd take advantage of the fact that he can't touch me. At certain, times speaking up for myself was worth looking at whatever monster he wanted me to see. You see, whenever I stood up for myself I'd always look into his eyes. And the way he'd get back at me for defying him, was forcing me to see some sort of image of a beast or demon in his eyes.

"Katie you truly are one selfish, little brat who truly deserved to die. I wish I could've been there when those men hung you. Unfortunately I was a bit busy tending to other matters. I hate how you're the one I can't harm. Out of all the people on this ship, you! You're the only one I can't harm, and I hate it!" Jack screamed, expressing his anger through degrading words. I had learned to ignore such comments, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

I'd have to keep my mouth shut though. It was only good to defend myself sometimes, most of the time it was best to remain calm and quiet. It truly was ironic how I'd learned to survive on the boat, on this…prison. Everything that my mother and grandmother had taught me about proper etiquette, and how to act like a proper lady, I used to survive on the ship. It truly was odd because you'd assume that the last place such rules would apply, would be a haunted ship where you're being terrorized by a man-demon. But it truly is all I've done to survive, and so far it keeps me safer than anything else I've tried.

Suddenly his words had crashed my train of thought, sending me falling back into reality "You really don't deserve protection, love or even care. I swear once we arrive at where I'm taking you, no one will protect you. Not a soul in a world, not Paolo or even the Captain himself can help you."

"_They're already marked and damned, what else do you want from them?"_ I thought to myself, as I continued to just stare at my shoes. They were blue, a bit sparkly and best of all they were the strap on kind. My grandmother had bought them for me as a going away present. My mother had made me the dress, and my grandfather had given me the…locket!

Immediately something inside of me snapped! I had completely forgotten about the locket my grandfather had given me. I opened once, smiled at the pictures for a moment, and then put it back around my neck. This whole time it's been on the boat, and not once did I ever think of trying to get it.

"That's how I know you're a selfish, horrible little girl who deserves to die!" Jack stopped screaming, and then I quickly stood up from the couch.

I walked over to the wardrobe, and then realized how it was only slightly open. Someone would need to open it, in order for me to grab the necklace. I knew that inside was my corpse, and if there was anything more frightening than Jack Ferriman it was seeing your own corpse. But it was all worth it, if I was going to get my locket back.

I had almost forgotten Jack was there. Until he spoke up in a sarcastic tone "What's a matter Katie? Can't get your locket back? That's a shame, it really is Katie. I feel for you, too bad you're not alive. Any living person can easily open that wardrobe, and get you your locket back. Too bad you'll never get to see one again."

"_He's wrong, eventually someone is bound to-"_ My train of thought was quickly cut off, when there was a loud sound that roared through the ship. Not only was there a noisy, sound but the ship came to a sudden and abrupt stop. Terror began to fill me, as a knit began to form in my stomach.

"What was that?" Jack questioned, he then looked over at me "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I've been here with you the whole time." I replied, surely he couldn't scream at me for stating the obvious.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked himself, I could tell he was getting angry and worried because he clenched his fists and seemed to almost forget I was there.

"Francesca! Francesca, get in here now!" He screamed at the wall angrily, and in a few moments there she was.

She looked like she hadn't aged a day, which she hadn't. After all we were all ghosts, and everyone knows that ghosts don't age. I couldn't believe that there she was, the beautiful Francesca. She wore a light, velvet red colored dress that hugged her figure perfectly. She wore silky, smooth gloves and had pearly, white earrings. Finally to top it all off she had the body of a Roman goddess, and the voice of a siren.

"What do you want Jack? I'm very busy…practicing." Francesca stated in Italian, while she rolled her eyes in annoyance when she saw me. If we were alive, I would've tripped her or stuck my tongue out at her. But I wasn't since this was purgatory, I'd have to act like a proper lady.

"Stay here, and watch the girl. I'll be right back Francesca." He ordered her in Italian. However his accent was very rough. Almost impossible to understand, but if someone like me who doesn't speak Italian could understand then I'm sure Francesca also understood.

"Fine, but hurry back. I don't have all day." Francesca, stated, and then whispered "Besides you know how much I hate children."

"_You're not a joy to be around either, you killer!"_ I thought to myself, as my eyes narrowed a bit.

On that note Jack left the room, leaving Francesca and I all alone. She felt like the Elephant in the room, because I knew just how much she hated me. I watched as she turned around, placed her hands on her hips and smirked wickedly.

"How old are you?" Francesca asked me in Italian, this had surely taken me off guard.

"Excuse me?" I replied, tilting my head to the side a bit.

"Oh, I see you don't speak Italian. Well then I suppose I can call you things like stupid, and ugly." Francesca smirked, and then let out a slight giggle.

"Actually," I bit my lower lip and tried to speak in Italian "I do understand…Italian."

My accent was horrible! In fact it was barely understandable. But by the look on Francesca's face, I knew that she understood exactly what I was saying.

"Well, I had no idea of how much of a snake you are. You walk on this boat, acting like you're an innocent little princess. Well, let me tell you this…you're not." She said bluntly, making me just go back to staring at my feet.

"Go ahead ignore me child, but that won't get you anymore. Just because you're not damned, won't mean you won't burn." Francesca stated, sending a shiver up my spine.

Suddenly Jack was back in my room, and I could tell by the vibe I was picking up that he was steaming.

"Francesca, get out now!" He shouted with his horrible, Italian accent. Immediately the ghost did as she was told. I hated being left alone with Jack in general. Being left alone with, Jack while he was angry only made matters worse.

Jack then turned on heel to face me, "Guess what Katie? Turns out you're not going to burn just yet because this dame rust bucket of a ship is broken!"

"_So that means, we're all going to be stuck here…in purgatory! Well, it's better than burning that's for sure."_ I thought to myself, trying to see the situation halfway.

"Do you know how I plan to fix it?" He questioned rhetorically, as I shook my head in reply.

"I'm going to have someone alive do it for me." Jack explained as he bent down, making strict eye contact with me.

I gulped down my fear, as he asked "And do you know what I'm going to do, once their done fixing my ship?"

I shook my head as a horrible knot in my stomach began to form. The room around me began to spin, and I truly did feel like I was being marked. I knew that Jack was aware of how I hated when he made me picture, such things.

"I'm going to kill them Katie, and once they're dead I'll have enough spirits. Once that happens, we're all going straight to hell. And there's nothing you can do about it." Jack explained, as a confident smirk appeared on his face.

Immediately, without any hesitation I placed my hand in front of his face. In fact I shoved my palm in front of my place. Jack had started making me feel uneasy, almost like I wasn't safe. Well, I'm never safe on this ship but when I'm around Jack it's even worse. So I just shoved my palm in his face, almost to remind him that I'm not marked. He can't control me like the others, I'm sure of that.

"I hate you Katie Harwood." Jack whispered in a tone that could've scared any living person, half to death.

I took a deep breath once, he was gone and whispered "The ship is broken…"

I had an eerie feeling that my misery had ended. I bit my lower lip, and crossed my fingers. I whispered a silent prayer, before making a promise to myself.

"I promise you all that I'm going to get off, of this god forsaken ship. I'm going to free us all from this prison. I promise you all that I'm going to get my…_revenge_." I told myself, as thoughts of all my crewmates began to flood my head. As sinful as that may sound, whoever else was going to come on board I was going to use he or she to get back at Jack Ferriman.

_After all, I am the only one that can…_

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it was rather long. And believe me it, I didn't mean for it to be that long. I just love this movie so much, and I think Katie was a character who needed more background. I'm a big Emily Browning fan, and if any of you guys spotted any mistakes please feel free to tell me. Just please, there's no need to be rude or mean about it. Thank you all for reading! I hoped you guys liked it….**


End file.
